


Best Served Cold

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of <em>Invincible</em>, Jaina makes some different choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

Mirta Gev walked carefully across the hangar bay, trying hard not to limp. Her nerves were mostly regenerated, but she'd been warned that she would probably have intermittent numbness for the next few weeks. So she was walking on a foot that felt like it was asleep, including pins and needles and weakness.

Organa Solo had told her she was welcome to stay as long as she liked. She'd already been here five days longer than she wanted to.

"Mirta -- wait."

She glanced over her shoulder, and saw Jaina hurrying after her. She lengthened her strides -- and nearly toppled when her right ankle wobbled. "Fierfek," she muttered, and shifted her weight to her left foot. She wiggled her toes, though they felt like they'd swollen in the confines of her boot.

She was tempted to drop to her knees and scramble away, but pride kept her on her unsteady feet as Jaina approached. "I want to come with you."

Mirta didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. "Why?"

"How many deserters from the Grand Army of the Republic settled on Mandalore?" she asked. "How many had families?"

Mirta thought of Jaing, and his great-grandchildren. How many of them, she wondered, had gotten her warning too late, or not at all? "What's your point?"

"The Moffs ought to have been tried as war criminals. Instead they're allowed to retain their power."

"What a shock."

"I told them -- my parents, Uncle Luke -- "

"Somehow, I don't think you uncle gives a damn about _Mando_ lives."

She was gratified to see Jaina wince. "I know. That was why I -- I told them I wasn't coming back."

Mirta frowned at her. She was no stranger to family problems, but she was still shocked when Jaina said "I disowned my parents. Declared them _dar'buir._ "

"That's a legal term, you know." Finally, her foot felt like it was attached to her leg again. Mirta carefully started across the hangar.

"So I'll make it legal. I don't care. If I stay, I'm giving my approval to the decision."

"So you're going to follow me home." Except that wasn't an option anymore. "Or wherever I end up going."

"I was hoping -- please?"

" _Gedet'ye_ ," Mirta told her. She sighed. "And 'yes' is _elek_ and thank you is _vor entye._

" _Vor entye_ , Mirta."

* * *

When they crawled out of the transfer tube onto Slave I, Fett was waiting. He looked older than Mirta remembered; as if he'd aged years instead of weeks. " _Su cuy'gar_ ," he said, his voice rougher than usual. "I'm glad."

Mirta was caught between conflicting impulses. Throw her arms around him, take a swing at him. She settled for a nod. " _Su cuy'gar, Ba'buir_."

Then he turned to Jaina. Waited silently.

"I am so sorry," she whispered at last. "I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent what happened. That I couldn't even make sure the Moffs paid for what they've done ... "

"Mirta said that you killed your brother." His voice was as close to gentle as Mirta had ever heard it. "That you disowned your parents."

Jaina nodded, looking miserable. "I was hoping that you'd let me stay a while."

"Of course, Jaina. As long as you'd like. Mirta said that she's been teaching you _Mando'a_?"

"Yes."

"Jaina. _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad_ \-- do you know what that means?"

Jaina looked over at her, eyes wide and disbelieving. Mirta managed a smile. "Just don't expect me to call you 'Auntie'," she said.

Fett gestured up the passageway. "You'll be bunking with Mirta. Go ahead -- stow your things."

"Yes. I -- _vor'entye, Buir_." She shouldered her bag, and headed out the door.

Mirta turned to her grandfather. "A daughter for a daughter?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure there's a _Mando_ proverb about revenge that covers this." The corners of Fett's mouth tightened. "Beviin will make sure Solo gets the message."


End file.
